


Средство от бессонницы

by Hux_and_Ren, Levitation



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Hux&Ren: мини R—NC-17, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: бесконечную работу мозга можно выключить самым примитивным образом





	Средство от бессонницы

У Хакса была масса проблем.   
  


Начиная с того, что он был генералом самой смертоносной армии в Галактике, и заканчивая тем, что вся тяжесть ответственности за наведение порядка в этой Галактике, казалось, лежала на его не самых широких плечах. '  
  


У Хакса были проблемы со своевременной переброской флота после операции на Крэйте, с ремонтом «Превосходства», переподготовкой штурмовиков, набором офицеров и попыткой добыть у инвесторов средства на новые корабли, оружие и регулярное снабжение армии. И, конечно же, у Хакса были проблемы с Верховным лидером. Прежним и нынешним.   
  
«И будущим», — порой мрачно думал он, брезгливо поджимая губы по недавно появившейся привычке. Хакс предполагал, что если в ближайшее время трон займет еще один форсъюзер с манией величия, неспособностью общаться с союзниками и неумением распознать угрозу у себя под носом, он подаст в отставку. Или умрет, стараясь не допустить этого.   
  


Но сейчас все остальные заботы отходили на второй план, потому что на первый вышла главная — Хакса мучила бессонница.   
  


Слава Бездне, проблемы со сном были у него не всегда. Они приходили только когда Хакс был крайне истощен. Когда горький чай, стимуляторы в таблетках, стимуляторы в уколах, чувство долга и невероятное, нечеловеческое упрямство, которое держало Хакса на ногах, когда все вокруг замертво падали от усталости — словом, бессонница наступала, когда не помогало уже ничего. А в организме заканчивались все мыслимые ресурсы, и он переходил в режим самоуничтожения.  
  


Тогда, вместе со смертельной усталостью, наступала невозможность заснуть.   
  


За долгие годы борьбы с самим собой Хакс нашел несколько способов успокоить разгоряченный, работающий на грани выхода из строя разум.  
  


Первое — душ.  
  


Обычно чтобы помыться ему хватало пяти минут. У Хакс был алгоритм, который выработался еще со времен учебы в академии, когда каждый кадет четко знал нормы потребления воды на борту корабля и нормативы времени, отведенного на личную гигиену. Сейчас, когда он почти забыл, насколько неудобной могла быть форма, выданная интендантом академии, и насколько мерзок вкус кафа из стандартного пайка, Хакс мог позволить себе стоять под душем столько, сколько заблагорассудится. Столько, чтобы почти вспомнить эфемерное ощущение теплого дождя Арканиса, каплями стекающего по запрокинутому вверх лицу.   
Если душ не спасал, наступало время второго средства.   
  


Это был алкоголь.  
  


Хакс пил мало, чаще всего тогда, когда этого требовали обстоятельства. Обычно ему не нравилось, какое отупляющее действие выпивка оказывала на мозг. Во время студенческих попоек он часто отговаривался тем, что принимает стимуляторы для повышения работоспособности, а их категорически нельзя смешивать с тем дерьмом, которое под видом бренди кадетам удавалось пронести в общежитие. Позже, когда пришло время получать чины и звания, Хакс не изменил своей привычке трезво смотреть на вещи в обществе пьяных сослуживцев. И даже на приеме в честь окончания строительства «Старкиллера» максимум, который он тогда позволил себе, — два бокала вина вместо одного.   
  


Но когда накатывала лютая усталость, Хакс выходил из душа, накидывал халат и направлялся прямиком к столу, в тумбе которого ждала своего часа заветная бутылка. Он наливал стакан и выпивал его почти залпом, слепо глядя в иллюминатор и ощущая, как алкоголь согревает глотку, пищевод и желудок. Чаще всего этого хватало, чтобы замертво упасть на узкую кровать и забыться до утра черным сном без сновидений.  
  


Если и это не помогало, приходилось применять третий способ.  
  


Снотворное.  
  


Действие лекарств Хакс не любил еще больше алкоголя. От снотворного на утро болела голова, Хакс вставал разбитый и после третьего сигнала будильника, хотя обычно хватало одной настойчивой трели, чтобы начать его новый день. Требовалась половина смены и не меньше полудюжины чашек таринового чая, чтобы войти в нормальный ритм и вернуть привычную остроту мысли.  
  


Но порой этих трех привычных шагов не хватало, чтобы заставить организм выключиться хотя бы на несколько часов. Когда Хакс лежал в кровати, безнадежно глядя в темный потолок и с точностью хронометра считая мучительно ползущие минуты, он понимал, что наступало время для последнего средства, к которому он старался прибегать как можно реже.   
  


Самоудовлетворение — даже мысленно он брезговал словом «дрочка» — Хакс воспринимал как проявление слабости. Он всю жизнь ценил расчет, точность и контроль. Никогда, даже в самые буйные пубертатные годы, когда кадеты делали все возможное и невозможное, чтобы урвать хоть крупицу удовольствия, наедине или с партнером, Хакс не стремился к этому. Возможно, с ним всегда что-то было не так. Случались моменты, когда Хаксу хотелось ощутить что-то кроме желания быть лучше всех, вылезти вперед, доказать, завоевать, поглотить и уничтожить. Что-то, что можно было бы разделить с кем-то.   
  


Но эта неясная мимолетная тоска быстро проходила, когда он в очередной раз становился лучшим, а сокурсник, который еще вчера хвалился отличной ночью, проведенной в женском общежитии, не попадал даже в первую десятку по результатам экзамена.  
  


Хакс был самодостаточен. Поэтому в моменты, когда его организм бунтовал, с помощью бессонницы показывая, что нуждается в перезагрузке, а душа, алкоголя и снотворного не хватало, в ход шло четвертое средство.  
  


Хакс закрывал глаза и откидывал в сторону тонкое одеяло.   
  


Зажмурившись до цветных кругов под веками, он касался едва напрягшегося члена и начинал двигать рукой. Это было механическое действие, которое не несло в себе ничего возбуждающего. Только трение и давление, только тепло сжатой ладони и шероховатость подушечек пальцев, которые проходились по нежной коже.  
  


В такие моменты в голове вспыхивали неясные образы, но Хакс отмахивался от них. Похвала, успешно сданный экзамен, перспективный проект, одобрение начальства, зависть коллеги — все шло фоном к простому механическому действию. Сжать пальцами член у основания, погладить ствол, потереть пальцем уздечку — привычный набор действий, как алгоритм решения задачи, который в итоге должен был привести к нужному результату.   
  


Хакс методично двигал рукой, закусывал губы и ждал результата, но иногда этого было мало. Усталость смывала из разума приятные следы триумфа, оставляя лишь неудовлетворенность и нестерпимую жажду отдыха. Тогда Хакс тянул ладонь к губам и жадно облизывал пальцы. В борьбе с собой все средства были хороши, поэтому он тянулся влажной рукой вниз, сжимал в ладони мошонку, а затем скользил пальцами дальше.   
  


Простая механика, банальные движения, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, надавить, повторить.   
  


Хакс запрокидывал голову и выгибался на узкой жесткой койке, желая скорейшей разрядки. Его руки двигались в идеально согласованном ритме — одна ладонь плотно скользила по члену, вверх-вниз, периодически поглаживая головку, пальцы второй упруго кружили вокруг ануса, дразня и лаская напряженные мышцы.   
  


В одно мгновение физические ощущения перевешивали круговерть мыслей в голове — и Хакс тонул в белой вспышке мимолетного удовольствия.   
  


Он выгибался дугой в своей аскетичной постели, упираясь пятками в скомканное одеяло, и на секунду мир терялся. А потом реальность подгружалась, как программа после перезапуска консоли, свежая и обновленная, и Хакс удовлетворенно выдыхал.   
  


Полностью пережив волну примитивного удовольствия, Хакс тщательно вытирал себя припасенными заранее салфетками и закутывался в одеяло. К четвертому средству он прибегал редко, но, в сочетании с остальными, оно действовало безотказно.   
  


Уже спустя несколько минут утомленный мозг погружался в блаженный сон. И, соскальзывая в небытие, Хакс мимолетно осознавал, что он в очередной раз победил себя. И это было то, чем он гордился. 


End file.
